A YamaHaru Drabble
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: *Please see the description inside if you want to read Star Gazing* A series of oneshots and mini-stories revolving around the pairing Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru. Will be updated often. R&R.
1. The After Years

**Please see Star Gazing first if you are one of my new readers! Here is the link (wouldn't show up on screen) or you can check out my profile! **

* * *

**The After Years**

* * *

**Title:** The After Years

**Genre: **Family

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Takes place 15 years in the future from the current timeline of the story. Centered around Haru's apartment and the memories left behind.

* * *

The apartment had been empty for a long time. Five years of disuse left a fine layer of dust coating every visible surface within its parameters. Cobwebs and dust bunnies crowded together in all the niches and cracks available to them. The air was stagnant and somewhat putrid from the growing mold in the bathroom. Yet nothing was out of place. The dishes had been neatly put away. There were no loose papers, books, or bobbles. The laundry had been ironed, folded and put away. The bed was made and the pillows fluffed. Sterile and perfect…if not for the haphazard picture frame in the middle of the coffee table.

It appeared to have been knocked over, but as the inhabitants of the abode had long since gone it would be impossible to tell if they had been the culprits. Lying on its backside and tilted slightly to left it would remind one of a misfortunate turtle who fell on his back. It seemed forlorn in its forgotten state. As if all in the tiny apartment had been remembered, cleaned, and put in its proper place except for the picture. How sad to be left behind in such a way! Now it served as the only reminder that there had been life in the otherwise crypt-like household.

The only things visible of the picture itself were the silhouettes of five people and three children. Though from the size of the five one would think that they were children as well…perhaps no more than middle schoolers. The occupants of the picture were crowded together and one of them appeared to be tackling his or her way into the middle. Only the three small children featured appeared to be facing the camera and smiling. One had a strange hat only suited for an adult and the second's head was shaped like an oval and the third had cow horns. All three seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

In the middle was a short, and apparently male, figure with hair that defied the laws of gravity. He was being tackled on his left by the figure who was so desperately trying to get to the center. On his right was a more female version of himself clutching the child with cow horns. Standing behind the female on the right was another male, though he was taller than the one in the middle, and he had his fist raised with something like dynamite in his clutches, aimed towards the figure who had tackled the boy in the middle. Upon closer inspection said tackling figure was more female than male and had long hair tied in a ponytail, whereas the female on the right had shorter hair. Behind the ponytailed girl stood the tallest figure whose open mouthed smile was visible even through the dust and grime.

It was such a happy picture. Why had it been left unattended so?

There was no answer. Only silence…

…which was then shattered by the sound of approaching footsteps. They were heavy footsteps, accompanied by uneven breathing as the owner of the footsteps ascended the stairs leading to the apartment. The door was thrown open unceremoniously and quite rudely. There stood a man in his late thirties with the beginnings of a beer belly. He was dressed in a finely tailored black suit and trench coat with matching sunglasses, which he tore off to survey the unoccupied space. Attached to his hip were a glock and a radio which fizzled with static…a voice permeated the calm.

"Come in Mario…what's your status?" "MARIO!"

The man in black ignored the voice and began to peruse through the cupboards and bookshelves.

"MARIO, DAMNIT ALL, WHAT IS YOUR STATUS!" The man sighed with impatience as he reached for the device.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. And why are you bothering me about my status? We both know this mission is a dud."

"STILL, we have to act professional otherwise it'll reflect badly on Boss and the Family."

The man, Mario, merely grunted in response before continuing his search. The air filled with dust particles as he emptied the contents of the linen closet onto the floor. He continued in a similar fashion around the rest of the abode; emptying cupboards and upsetting furniture. Breathing became exceedingly difficult as the air thickened. Unable to stand it any longer Mario flung the curtains open and slid the glass back so that air could flow freely into the apartment.

Sighing in relief he turned back to his work before pausing at the sight of the misshapen photograph. In three quick strides he was beside the table and reaching for the picture. Using his decorative handkerchief to wipe away the layer of dust, he was confronted by the sight of the young Vongola Decimo and his original Family. He just stared.

He gently set the picture down again, this time upright, and then seated himself on the couch so that he was eye level with the frame. And he stared some more. For an indeterminable amount of time he remained in that position and studied the children in the photo. They looked so young and so innocent it was hard to believe the infamy they had gained.

A loud screech from the radio startled him out of his musings almost violently.

"MARIO, MY GOD MAN, HAVE YOU GONE DEAF?"

"What, what no need to yell I'm right here!" his eyes never left the photo as he spoke to his partner through the mouth piece.

"Jesus, man you've been quiet for almost ten minutes I thought something happened to ya."

"Hmph, as if. Would you mind telling me why we're here again? I mean it's not like they're ever gonna come back so why am I going through some woman's stuff?"

His partner heaved a deep breath, "Look I don't know what the story is and you're right they ain't coming back and they didn't leave any clues behind either so I'm assuming that this is for the sake of keeping peace with the Vendice. You know politics..." Mario mad a noise of reply before his partner continued.

"...All I know is this used to be Haru Miura's apartment and we're supposed to see if any of them have visited it recently. Yeah, it's useless grunge work and below our pay grade but orders are orders."

Mario's brow furrowed at the name before glancing back to the picture. There on the left of the Decimo was Haru Miura, a much younger version than the one he remembered. So this was her apartment huh? He never met her in person but she was famous for her eccentric ways and merry disposition. She was one of the original members of the Vongola Decimo's Family and widely considered as a sibling to the Decimo. Mario knew little else of her.

"Hey Lucci, what happened again?"

"Huh, whaddya mean what happened?"

"I mean what happened to the Vongola Decimo's Family."

"Oh, five years ago they just vanished. Poof! Off the face of the earth."

"Why? From what I've heard of them they were the most powerful force in the entire world! It's even suggested that the Decimo and his Guardians surpassed the Primo and his lot."

"Yeah well, all I know is that it had something to do with the war. After the cease fire was declared they just sorta…left. I've heard rumors though that the Vongolas were responsible for the war's end so maybe whatever agreement they signed entailed them leaving."

"What's that got to do with us and the Vendice?"

"Hell if I know! Those kinda questions will get us whacked and you know it. Why the sudden interest anyway?"

"It's nothing. I just found this picture of the lot of them when they were young. They look like regular kids Lucci…it coulda been us."

"Well we all gotta start somewhere. Just hurry it up I'm almost out of coffee."

"Right…"

Mario stood and headed towards the door. Pausing one last time at the threshold he glanced over at the picture frame. The sense of disquiet hadn't left him. Shaking himself mentally he crossed the doorway and slammed the door shut with unnecessary force. The footsteps faded away and all was quiet in the Miura residence once again.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	2. Endless

**Hello Everyone! Darlings and duckies alike. This is my first drabble added to the story Star Gazing and I hope you all like it. This plot bunny overtook me whilst I sat inside a coffee shop bored out of my mind. Anyway I began pondering the universe and as you all know thats never a good thing. So I made a really deep-Haru centered fic. R&R tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Endless**

* * *

**Title:** Endless

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Haru has some deep thoughts on her place in the universe, however her musings are interrupted when she gets a call from Bianchi informing her of Yamamoto's condition. Takes place during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc.

**Pairings:** slight-but-not-really-there YamaHaru

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

* * *

_Why? Why is everything so empty?_

_Empty. Everything is empty_

_Yet…_

_If it is empty,_

_Does that not mean_

_It can be filled _

_Once again?_

Perhaps everything happens for a reason. Perhaps all that we know has been predetermined and our entirety is devoted to fulfilling a certain role we have been given unknowingly since the time of our birth. We execute our role, no matter how small, and in some way it adds to the domino effect that follows a larger plan to whatever end or beginning our existence has.

Or perhaps everything is random. We live our day to day lives and everything that happens is mere coincidence. Decisions and events that we have no control over send us careening forward in time towards whatever awaits at the end. Or beginning depending on how you think time works.

And in the end does it really matter?

Haru had been thinking a lot lately. Despite outward appearances she was a very smart girl and she was well on her way to a bright future in academia. But ever since she met the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians things had gotten a little bit…well…exciting, to put it mildly.

Recently Haru and her newfound Family returned from the future and now Tsuna-san and the others had seemingly vanished off the face off the earth. She knew that they were dealing with some mafia business but that was the extent of her knowledge. She tried asking Bianchi and Dino for information regarding their disappearance but the two of them merely shared a concerned look before shrugging her off as gently as possible. Haru was very familiar with this technique. It had been used countless times and with varying methods.

Tsuna-san would get extremely flustered before rambling out incoherent sentences about wrestling matches. Gokudera-san would sneer and tell her off in the rudest way possible. Ryohei was too loud and she could never really understand what he was saying. Hibari was ridiculously scaring so it was impossible to approach him about the subject. Reborn would say that it was Tsuna's responsibility as Boss to inform her of the Vongola's activities. Chrome was far too loyal. The list could go on and on.

But the worst by far was Yamamoto-san. Every time she approached the swordsman with the intent of information gathering he would smile his kindest smile and let her down with a response similar to Reborn's, "Sorry…but its Tsuna's decision." Haru could tell Yamamoto wanted to tell her everything but his loyalty to his Boss as well as his urge to protect her from the dangers of the mafia prevented him from doing so. It hurt. But what hurt the most was the slightly pleading look each and every one of them had in their eyes. They all silently pleaded for Haru to have faith in them and let the subject drop. It was much more pronounced in Yamamoto's eyes. _Haru please, please trust me. Trust Tsuna._

It appealed to the martyr within her. She smiled, reassured each of them and went on her merry way acting as if her heartfelt questions were nothing more than small talk to pass the time. Her performances were flawless. Or so she assumed. The other possibility being that everyone noticed but didn't care enough to look beyond the surface as it would inconvenience them. Haru sincerely hoped this wasn't the case.

So in her spare time, which was rapidly increasing, her thoughts turned inward as Haru began to ponder her worth to her friends; and then her worth as a human being and finally the worth of her existence.

Such deep thoughts were uncharacteristic of her. After all she was the Haru Miura. She was the happy-go-lucky, eccentric, and cake loving Haru, who referred to herself in the third person; faithful and trusting too. She loved her friends, all of them even Gokudera and she knew that her role with them was as a supporter and nothing more. But as a supporter she was a source of strength, comfort, and normalcy. As such she could not show weakness. This was her new resolution.

During a particularly long session of pondering in her favorite cake shop Haru came to the conclusion that her place in the universe was right where she was. Not the cake shop literally, but as she was in Tsuna's family. She was the quirky supporter who could make Tsuna and his Guardians laugh and argue all the same time. She was Kyoko-chan's secondary support system after Hana. She was a big sister-figure to Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta along with Kyoko. She was Bianchi's junior and she looked up to her in hopes of one day being just like her, just as Kyoko looked up to Tsuna's mom. It was her duty to be Haru for them.

However, weaknesses such as despair, lack of faith, tears, or selfish desires had no place in the path she had decided to undertake. Of course she wasn't perfect and it was imperative that her friends see no significant changes in her so she would somehow have to find a way to keep the full brunt of her emotions from them. She could always vent them when she was alone but she didn't feel comfortable doing so in her house. The only other place in the world where she felt safe enough to even think about crying was the Kawahira Realtor Shop. Haru shook the thought aside as she knew the particulars of her new plan would work themselves out eventually.

She could do this. She could become a strong enough person to be herself and at the same time spare her friends all her doubts and negativities. It would take awhile and she would probably have to fake it for some time, but if one lies to oneself long enough it eventually becomes truth.

She had her resolve. She had her purpose. Everything else would work itself out. Right?

Brrring!

Brrrrring!

Brrrrrrrrring!

Startled out of her reverie Haru blinked rather rapidly as she tried to locate the source of the noise. Her eyes settled on her phone next to her untouched plate of butterscotch cake. The ID on the screen identified the caller as Bianchi. Haru's eyes widened slightly as she hurriedly picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hahi? Bianchi-san what's wrong?" Haru didn't quite know how she knew something was wrong but her gut was churning uncomfortably.

"Haru…" Bianchi's voice was smooth and sultry but there was a slight hesitation in her usually confident tone.

"Listen Haru…something has happened and to be honest I don't think I should be telling you this at all, but…" Bianchi spoke quickly and the uneasiness in her voice was even more pronounced than before.

Haru remained silent as Bianchi drew a deep breath on the other side of the line.

"But I don't think he should be alone right now…and…well"

"Bianchi-san, please tell Haru what's happened!" Haru spoke with sincerity and authority and it seemed to ease Bianchi's conscious.

"It seems I was right to call you Haru… very well I shall give the details when you arrive at the hospital…it's Yamamoto Takeshi."

Haru didn't hesitate. She threw some money on the table and dashed outside. She didn't stop for a moment as she sprinted towards the clinic where Lambo had been treated several months ago.

_Yamamoto-san_

_Yamamoto-san_

_Oh Kami-sama not him too, not after we lost Yuni-chan_

Haru barely registered the shouts of the nurses at the front desk of the clinic telling her to slow down a bit. She finally stopped breathe in the elevator drawing in deeps gulps of precious oxygen. Her legs wobbled and shook making her progress to Yamamoto's room twice as difficult as it should have been. She spotted Bianchi at the end of the hallway leaning against the wall. She glanced up and smiled as Haru came to a halt in front of her and doubled over to catch her breath and calm her nerves.

"Gasp*Bianchi-san…pant*pant* Is he alright? What happened?" Haru stood fully erect as she faced the older woman. She was trying desperately to fight the burning sensation in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

Bianchi placed her hands on Haru's shoulders as if preparing to steady her should the brunette lose her balance. "Haru, I want you to listen to me very carefully, Yamamoto has been hurt" Noticing the question forming on Haru's lips Bianchi added, "Its bad…the doctors aren't sure he'll walk again."

Bianchi stood watching for the girl's reaction but Haru had lowered her head and her bangs shielded her face from scrutiny. Haru pulled away from Bianchi's grasp as a maelstrom of emotions threatened to overtake her. Her frame trembled ever so slightly.

"H-how did this happen?" Haru's voice was even if not slightly higher than usual.

"Gomen, Haru, but I can't give you the details until I get the go ahead from Reborn."

Bianchi wondered if this was too much for the fourteen year old. Haru was only a child and to ask for such blind faith from her was cruelly unfair.

"Alright, it's alright…I understand" Bianchi glanced in surprise at the brunette who was smiling at her with genuine warmth and understanding whilst her eyes held steely determination.

Haru straightened her shoulders and pumped her fist in the air, "Haru's gonna do her best! So don't worry Bianchi-san, you can leave it all to Haru."

Haru faced the door to Yamamoto's room, stepped forward and placed her shaking hand on the cold metal knob. She paused for a moment before turning back to face Bianchi.

"Haru will be strong. Just like Bianchi-san. It's a promise."

Bianchi smiled to herself as Haru opened and closed the door to Yamamoto's room.

* * *

** Lots of love and please R&R. **


	3. Smiles

**Smiles**

* * *

**Title:** Smiles

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Three years have passed since the end of the war with Shimon. Haru, Kyoko, and Hana have since become best friends and a certain coffee shop their refuge from otherwise busy schedules. With Tsuna and his Guardians missing the three have come to an agreement never to speak of them, yet poor Haru can no longer contain all that she needs to say. Sigh* where have those boys gone to?

**Pairings:** TsunaxKyoko if you squint, but mainly centered around the girls

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

High school was an experience Haru would have preferred to avoid. Between her school work, part-time job, and club activities she rarely found time to herself and was lucky to clock seven hours of sleep a day. So if she had to choose which activity to drop, it would definitely be school. Not that she didn't enjoy school, she did; but the inevitable drama that surrounded her little group of friends was often a bit more of a headache than it was worth. She, Kyoko, and Hana were the idols of Namimori High School and as such the constant hounding and love letters were never ending. Kyoko took it all in stride and Hana just looked down her nose at everyone except for her two friends. Haru pretended to be too ditzy to care and gained a reputation as a notorious airhead throughout Midori.

She just wanted it to end. And when the three of them sat down to cake that Saturday she intended to tell them just that. The three of them always met up in their favorite coffee shop to discuss their problems every Saturday. It was a soothing ritual as they were too busy the rest of the week to get any alone time together.

Currently Hana was expressing her intense displeasure over the upcoming election for student body president with her usual demonic aura and well placed comments. She was fed up with being elected purely for her reputation as a calm, cool, and collected beauty.

"I have a brain you know?" Hana had always ranked number one since she first set foot through the door when they were freshmen. Fuming now, she settled into silence as Kyoko began her tirade, which wasn't really a tirade since Kyoko was Kyoko.

She was worried about a little boy she met in the orphanage who was getting into more trouble than usual.

"He reminds me of Onii-chan when we were little, I think he may get into some real trouble one day!"

The boy's name was Ichiro and he was the self-proclaimed king of Namimori's Children Center. Protector of the Peace was his nickname, which he gave himself, and he continually sought fights against the older kids. Nibbling her bottom lip in a familiar gesture of concern sent waves of nostalgia through Haru's body. How often had she seen that expression while the boys were still around?

Abruptly ending her train of thought Haru focused back on her friends who were patiently awaiting her barrage of complaints. They were staring at her with matching looks of mild confusion since she usually couldn't wait to start listing off all her problems. She in turn stared back and studied their features, comparing them to how they looked three years ago.

Kyoko's chestnut colored hair had grown long and now barely reached past her shoulders. Slender and willowy with a perfect hourglass figure she truly embodied the "idol" description. Her sweet disposition and sad puppy-dog eyes only compounded her princess image. Haru never begrudged her this not even when she realized how Tsuna felt about her.

Hana was a sophisticated beauty. Tall, big-breasted, and facial features carved from ice she held a loveliness beyond her years. Her dark glossy hair was long and almost always tied back in a bun or elaborate ponytail, which seemed to suit her just fine. Where Kyoko was a princess Hana was a regal queen.

They were so very different from middle school and Haru couldn't help but feel she hadn't changed at all. This was of course not true from the perspective of the two ladies sitting across from her. To them she had the smallest waist and slimmest frame only contrasted by round hips and B-cup breasts. She was also the shortest but by far lither as she was a long time member of the gymnastics club. Her chocolate colored locks were short and parted to the side in an A-line cut. Though not a majestic beauty like Hana or a lovely fairy tale creature like Kyoko, she was a radiant flower that when under direct sunlight was too bright to look at.

And right now their flower looked wilted. Hana exchanged a curious glance with Kyoko the two silently communicating with one another. Haru was lost in another time and place unaware of her surroundings. As such she didn't notice Hana's approach until it was too late.

"Boo…" she whispered directly into Haru's ear prompting the unsuspecting girl to shriek and leap from her seat. Gasping for breath she sent a furious glare toward her laughing friends. Laugh at her expense will they? Oh there would be vengeance but not yet, better to have them squirm for the next few days. Pouting she raised her hands to her hips and attempted to look intimidating.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, how dare you sneak up on Haru like that!" she huffed.

Giggling Kyoko replied, "Gomensai Haru, but you looked like you needed some cheering up!" Sobering she added, "Has something happened? You're never this quiet."

Hana made a noise of agreement and motioned for Haru to speak. Suddenly Haru felt nervous and a little defeated. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out if anything was wrong or at least worse than usual. Thinking back to her earlier contemplation of bygone times she realized what was wrong.

"Haru…just wants them to come home."

A long pause of heavy silence followed her statement. Haru wished then that she could take back what she said. The last thing that she needed to do was open _that _old wound especially around Kyoko whose loss was more profound than hers. Kami she was an idiot but there was nothing to be done...the words had already left her mouth. Glancing up from the floor she noted Kyoko's crestfallen expression and Hana's blank one. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Haru! _She berated herself while reaching for them in an attempt to apologize.

Kyoko waved her off before looking up with a smile on her face and glistening eyes.

"Mm, I miss them too." The utterly forlorn tone her voice carried had tears welling up in Haru's eyes. They gazed at one another with matching looks deep understanding. The sound of china shattering shocked to two out of their daze and they glanced at Hana whose expression of bitter rage sent chills down their spines. Her eyes fell apologetically on the ruined coffee cup before hardening once again. Pulling out her wallet she threw some bills on the table. Grabbing her bag she departed with a stiff farewell. Kyoko and Haru looked after her figure with regret.

It was an old argument between them. Over the years Hana had become resentful towards Tsuna and his Guardians for leaving. Seeing how broken up Kyoko was over it and Haru's red and puffy eyes sent her over the edge. She couldn't forgive them for causing her friends so much pain. Two years ago they got into a heated argument after Hana snapped at Haru for continuing to pine after "a worthless nobody like Tsuna." It escalated and the three weren't on speaking terms for weeks. Just thinking about that lonely time made Haru grimace in pain.

They mutually agreed that talking about the boys would only cause them more anguish so the topic was banned. There were occasional slip ups but the three of them had not uttered the names of the Vongola Decimo's family for two years. Sighing Haru returned to her seat and regarded Kyoko who looked torn. After all Kyoko had known Hana since she was little and hated seeing her upset but at he same time reluctant to leave Haru when she was so clearly upset as well.

Making the decision for her Haru spoke, "it's alright Kyoko-chan…go after her, Haru has to go to work soon anyway." Kyoko looked grateful and a bit remorseful; she started to gather her things. Glancing back over her shoulder as she was about to exit she said,

"You know…I think they would want us to keep smiling. Tsuna was always so happy whenever I smiled so I just imagine that if I keep smiling maybe wherever he is, he will be happy too."

Smiling her usual kind smile she departed the coffee shop. Haru smiled too but hers was not a happy one. She wanted to believe that Kyoko was right...that her smiles could somehow reach Tsuna and make him happy. Haru knew her own smiles couldn't reach him but if Kyoko's could that was all that mattered.

Three years ago Tsuna and his friends went to war against the Shimon Family. Haru, Kyoko, and Hana hadn't learned of this fact until the Decimo was long gone. The outcome of the war was undecided and Tsuna vanished, then one by one his Guardians scattered to all corners of the globe to train. Before her departure Bianchi informed them that that the Guardians would return soon and they had nothing to worry about. But "soon" meant indefinite and there was a possibility that they would never see their dearly beloved ones again.

Hana in all her worldliness had understood this right away but Kyoko and Haru hadn't. All those months they spent in blind ignorance of the severity of the situation almost made her chuckle. How naïve she was! Now she had adopted the rather grim outlook of "hope for the best but expect the worst" as far as the Vongolas were concerned.

Following Kyoko's lead Haru gathered her school books and slung her bag over her shoulder before departing. Allowing her feet to guide her along the familiar path the Kawahira Realtor shop Haru tilted her head up to the sky. The sun warmed her face and a cool breeze ruffled her hair. Large cumulus clouds were gathering and even from a distance she could see flimsy cloud-stuff falling to earth signaling the approach of rain. The sky, sun, clouds, storm, rain, and lightning all gathered together at once. Oh Kami-sama she missed them. Tears trickled down her face as she unabashedly clasped her hands together in a prayer like manner. She wasn't praying rather she was wishing, wishing with all her heart for their return. It was selfish yes, but Haru felt she deserved to be selfish every once in awhile.

Opening her eyes and letting her hands fall to her sides she sniffled loudly and tried to make herself look presentable before continuing on her way. Several minutes later she reached the shop. Calling out to her boss, Obaa-chan, Haru gazed at the encroaching gale one last time before smiling. This smile was a true Haru smile. Bright, cheerful, and worth a thousand watts it transformed her entire demeanor. She had the strangest feeling... a little voice deep inside her heart was telling her that they were on their way back to her. Delusional or not Haru couldn't help but feel happy, no happier than she had been in three years. Placing a hand over her heart to try and calm herself she whispered something inaudible. Then, crying out excitedly she rushed inside the store.

Had she stayed outside a moment longer she would have seen what appeared to be a streak of orange flame jetting across the sky.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'll be posting this inside my YamaHaru drabble as well since I think I might write a sequel.**

**Lots o Love to all my readers 3**


	4. Author's Note

**A YamaHaru Drabble**

* * *

*** Hello readers! Alright here's the story, I have posted Star Gazing as a brand new story and re-edited it. This drabble fic shall continue to be updated as often as possible and if you have any questions as to what the hell is going on, please don't hesitate to ask.***

**As for any new readers, I would like to suggest that you read my story Star Gazing first. I know that so far, none of my one-shots appear to be very YamaHaru related, which is why I think you should read Star Gazing as a testament to the fact that I can, and will, write YamaHaru goodness. Take care and please continue to have patience with my disorganization. Oh, and lots of love to Garowyn for bringing Star Gazing's shortcomings to my attention and for adding me to Spring Rain. A thousand cookies for you...and no refunds.**

**Here is the link for Star Gazing just copy it onto your search engine. **

.net/s/6599348/1/


End file.
